


acid serum

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: widowmaker digs into her past.
Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/973434





	acid serum

The holofiles at her fingertips illustrate the story she only remembers in fragments.   
  
**She claims delusions that she is being operated on, and displays paranoia.**  
  
Was she not? Her eyes scan words for answers. A hint to what actually happened. This cannot be the truth. Her very flesh shows she was altered. 

**Previous mental intervention includes a full reconditioning period from ██████████ to ██████████ .**

But what have they _done_? Her jaw clenches. She cannot blame Sombra for only finding the bare minimum so far, but it irritates her nevertheless. She knows something interferes, intercepts her thoughts. Keeps her from intensity. 

**She is currently on a regimen of 400 mg spiranurixmab.**

A cursory search yields nothing. Whatever it is, she has no recollection ever taking it. The only thing she ingests is soylent, booze, and drugs. Soylent… Talon-mandated.   
  
Removing herself from her desk, she moves to retrieve a pouch of the substance from her otherwise barren kitchen. Back at her desk, she scratches a note and tapes it upon the pouch. 

“This needs to be taken to a lab. -D” 

**Author's Note:**

> some lore i've been working on.


End file.
